idolinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Natsuyaki Miyabi in Gruppenreleases
Natsuyaki Miyabi geboren: 25.08.1992 Indies Alben: 2017.06.28 crescendo (PINK CRES.) 2018.06.27 Etcetera (PINK CRES.) Alben: 2004.07.07 1st Chou Berryz (Berryz Koubou) 2004.12.22 Petit Best 5 (Hello! Project) 2005.11.16 Dai 2 Seichouki (Berryz Koubou) 2005.12.21 Petit Best 6 (Hello! Project) 2007.08.01 4th Ai no Nanchara Shisuu (Berryz Koubou) 2007.12.12 Petit Best 8 (Hello! Project) 2008.02.20 Café Buono! (Buono!) 2008.09.10 5 (FIVE) (Berryz Koubou) 2009.02.11 Buono! 2 (Buono!) 2010.02.10 We are Buono! (Buono!) 2010.03.31 6th Otakebi Album (Berryz Koubou) 2011.03.30 7 Berryz Times (Berryz Koubou) 2012.02.22 Ai no Album 8 (Berryz Koubou) 2013.01.30 Berryz Mansion 9 Kai (Berryz Koubou) 2014.01.01 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 (Hello! Project) 2014.01.01 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 (Hello! Project) 2014.06.09 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 3 (Hello! Project) 2014.06.09 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 4 (Hello! Project) 2014.08.13 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol.5 (Hello! Project) 2014.08.13 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol.6 (Hello! Project) 2019.02.06 No Borders (PINK CRES.) Mini Alben: 2005.12.07 Special! Best Mini ~2.5 Maime no Kare~ (Berryz Koubou) 2006.07.05 3 Natsu Natsu Mini Berryz (Berryz Koubou) 2011.08.10 partenza (Buono!) 2012.08.22 SHERBET (Buono!) Best of Alben: 2008.12.10 Hello! Project Special Unit Mega Best (Hello! Project) 2009.01.14 Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.1 (Berryz Koubou) 2010.08.10 The BEST Buono! (Buono!) 2012.02.12 Buono! Paris Collection (Buono!) - limitiert - 2014.02.26 Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.2 (Berryz Koubou) andere Alben: 2014.07.02 SUPPECIAL CUTIE BEST ALBUM ~Japan Expo 15th Year Anniversary Fans Selection Songs~ (Berryz Koubou×°C-ute) Boxset: 2015.01.21 Kanjuku Berryz Koubou The Final Completion Box (Berryz Koubou) Indies Singles: 2011.08.06 Makeruna Wasshoi! (Berryz Koubou) Singles: 2003.10.29 FIRST KISS (Aa!) 2004.03.03 Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai (Berryz Koubou) 2004.04.28 Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai! (Berryz Koubou) 2004.05.26 Piriri to Yukou! (Berryz Koubou) 2004.08.25 Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ (Berryz Koubou) 2004.11.10 Koi no Jubaku (Berryz Koubou) 2004.12.01 ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! (H.P. All Stars) 2005.03.30 Special Genera~tion (Berryz Koubou) 2005.06.08 Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? (Berryz Koubou) 2005.06.22 Onna, Kanashii, Otona / Inshouha Renoir no You ni / Hitoshirezu Mune wo Kanaderu Yoru no Aki (Sexy Otonajan / Elegies / Puripuri Pink) 2005.08.03 21ji Made no Cinderella (Berryz Koubou) 2005.11.23 Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai (Berryz Koubou) 2006.03.29 Jiriri Kiteru (Berryz Koubou) 2006.08.02 Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND (Berryz Koubou) 2006.12.06 Munasawagi Scarlet (Berryz Koubou) 2007.03.07 VERY BEAUTY (Berryz Koubou) 2007.06.27 Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba (Berryz Koubou) 2007.10.31 Honto no Jibun (Buono!) 2007.11.28 Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi (Berryz Koubou) 2008.02.06 Renai♥Rider (Buono!) 2008.03.12 Dschinghis Khan (Berryz Koubou) 2008.05.14 Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! (Buono!) 2008.07.09 Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (Berryz Koubou) 2008.08.20 Gachinko de Ikou! (Buono!) 2008.09.17 Dschinghis Khan Tartar Mix (Berryz Koubou x Dschinghis Khan) 2008.11.05 MADAYADE (Berryz Koubou) 2008.11.12 Rottara Rottara (Buono!) 2009.03.11 Dakishimete Dakishimete (Berryz Koubou) 2009.01.21 co.no.mi.chi (Buono!) 2009.04.29 MY BOY (Buono!) 2009.06.03 Seishun Bus Guide / Rival (Berryz Koubou) 2009.08.26 Take It Easy! (Buono!) 2009.11.11 Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama / Ryuusei Boy (Berryz Koubou) 2009.12.16 Bravo☆Bravo (Buono!) 2010.02.03 Our Songs (Buono!) 2010.03.03 Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! (Berryz Koubou) 2010.07.14 Maji Bomber!! (Berryz Koubou) 2010.11.10 Shining Power (Berryz Koubou) 2011.02.02 Zassou no Uta (Buono!) 2011.03.02 Heroine ni Narou ka! (Berryz Koubou) 2011.06.08 Ai no Dangan (Berryz Koubou) 2011.06.22 Ai wa Katsu (Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers) 2011.07.20 Natsu Dakara! (Buono!) 2011.08.10 Aa, Yo ga Akeru (Berryz Koubou) 2011.11.09 Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (BeriKyuu) 2011.11.16 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) 2012.01.18 Hatsukoi Cider / DEEP MIND (Buono!) 2012.03.21 Be Genki (Berryz Koubou) 2012.04.28 Chou HAPPY SONG (BeriKyuu) 2012.07.25 cha cha SING (Berryz Koubou) 2012.11.07 Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ / Boys be ambitious! (DIY♡ / GREEN FIELDS) 2012.12.19 WANT! (Berryz Koubou) 2013.03.13 Asian Celebration (Berryz Koubou) 2013.06.19 Golden Chinatown / Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi (Berryz Koubou) 2013.08.07 Lady Mermaid / Eiya-sa! Brother / Kaigan Seisou Danshi (Dia Lady, Mellowquad, HI-FIN) 2013.10.02 Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta / ROCK Erotic (Berryz Koubou) 2014.02.19 Otona na no yo! / 1-oku 3-senman Sou Diet Oukoku (Berryz Koubou) 2014.06.04 Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni / Fuutsu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? (Berryz Koubou) 2014.11.12 Romance wo Katatte / Towa no Uta (Berryz Koubou) 2016.09.21 Solatido ~Nee Nee~ (Buono!) digitale Singles: 2011.09.17 Seishun Gekijou (BeriKyuu) 2011.10.29 DEEP MIND (Buono!) 2017.12.01 Sweet Girl's Night (PINK CRES.) Single V: 2007.11.21 Honto no Jibun (Buono!) 2008.02.13 Renai♥Rider (Buono!) 2008.06.18 Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! (Buono!) 2008.09.03 Gachinko de Ikou! (Buono!) 2008.12.03 Rottara Rottara (Buono!) 2009.02.04 co.no.mi.chi (Buono!) 2009.05.13 MY BOY (Buono!) 2009.09.02 Take It Easy! (Buono!) 2009.12.22 Bravo☆Bravo (Buono!) 2011.02.11 Zassou no Uta (Buono!) 2011.02.23 Zassou no Uta (Buono!) 2011.07.27 Natsu Dakara! (Buono!) 2011.08.09 Natsu Dakara! (Buono!) 2012.01.25 Hatsukoi Cider / DEEP MIND (Buono!) 2012.02.26 Hatsukoi Cider / DEEP MIND (Buono!) Video / DVD: 2003.03.19 Hello! Project 2003 Winter ~Tanoshin Jattemasu!~ (Hello! Project) 2003.10.08 Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ (Hello! Project) 2004.03.17 Hello! Project 2004 Winter ~C'MON! Dance World~ (Hello! Project) 2004.10.06 Hello! Project 2004 summer ~Natsu no Doon!~ (Hello! Project) 2004.11.17 2004 Natsu First Concert Tour "W Standby! W & Berryz Koubou!" (W, Berryz Koubou) 2004.12.15 Berryz Koubou Single V Clips 1 (Berryz Koubou) 2005.03.16 Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER!~ (Hello! Project) 2005.09.07 Yoroshiku! Senpai Girls Growing Up ~Berryz Koubou Nasuchouki~ (Berryz Koubou) - Fanclub Release - 2005.09.22 Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ (Berryz Koubou) 2005.10.05 Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- (Hello! Project) 2005.11.09 2005nen Natsu W & Berryz Koubou Concert Tour "HIGH SCORE!" (W, Berryz Koubou) 2005.12.28 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ (Berryz Koubou) 2006.02.22 Berryz Koubou Single V Clips 2 (Berryz Koubou) 2006.07.19 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Nyoki Nyoki Champion!~ (Berryz Koubou) 2006.10.25 Berryz Koubou Summer Concert Tour 2006 "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangenzoku~" (Berryz Koubou) 2007.01.17 Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~ (Berryz Koubou) 2007.02.10 Hello! days Berryz Koubou Fan no Tsudoi (Berryz Koubou) - Fanclub Release - 2007.03.28 Hello! Project 2007 Winter (Hello! Project) 2007.06.09 Berryz Koubou 3 Shuunen Special Kiseki no DVD (Berryz Koubou) - Fanclub Release - 2007.06.26 Hello! days Berryz Koubou First fan club tour 2007 (Berryz Koubou) - Fanclub Release - 2007.06.27 2007 Sakura Mankai Berryz Koubou Live ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru!~ (Berryz Koubou) 2007.09.26 Hello! days Berryz Koubou Fan no Tsudoi 2 (Berryz Koubou) - Fanclub Release - 2007.10.17 Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ (Hello! Project) 2007.10.27 Hello! days EXTRA. Berryz Koubou '07 (Berryz Koubou) - Fanclub Release - 2007.10.31 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Welcome! Berryz Kyuuden~ (Berryz Koubou) 2007.12.12 Berryz Koubou Single V Clips 3 (Berryz Koubou) 2008.02.02 Reverse! ~Watashi no Karada Doko Desu ka? (Berryz Koubou) 2008.03.26 Berryz days (Berryz Koubou) - Fanclub Release - 2008.04.26 Berryz Koubou Fan Club Tour in Yamanashi ~Hito Ashibaya Christmas Party~ (Berryz Koubou) - Fanclub Release - 2008.05.24 Hello! days EXTRA. Berryz Koubou Fan Club Tour in Yamanashi ~Hito Ashibaya Christmas Party~ EXTRA. (Berryz Koubou) - Fanclub Release - 2008.07.09 Berryz Koubou & ºC-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ with ºC-ute tracks (Berryz Koubou & °C-ute) 2008.07.16 Berryz Koubou & ºC-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ with Berryz Koubou tracks (Berryz Koubou) 2008.08.22 Buono! days ~Buono! Leader Ketteisen! (Buono!) 2008.12.17 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ (Berryz Koubou) 2008.12.20 Buono! Kessei 1 Shuunen Kinen FC Special Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ (Buono!) - Fanclub Release - 2008.12.22 Buono! Kessei 1 Shuunen Kinen FC Special Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ (Momoko Tsugunaga ver.) (Buono!) - Fanclub Release - 2009.01.27 Berryz Koubou to Sugosu Natsuyasumi Fan Club Tour in Nagano ~Happy Summer Vacation!~ Vol.1 & Vol.2 (Berryz Koubou) - Fanclub Release - 2009.02.25 Berryz Koubou VS Berryz Koubou (Berryz Koubou) 2009.03.?? Hello! days Berryz Koubou Fan no Tsudoi 2008 (Berryz Koubou) - Fanclub Release - 2009.05.27 Buono! Live 2009 Hybrid★Punch (Buono!) 2009.06.10 Alo Hello! Berryz Koubou DVD (Berryz Koubou) 2009.07.26 Berryz Koubou First Fan Club Tour in Hawaii '09 (Berryz Koubou) - Fanclub Release - 2009.07.29 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ (Berryz Koubou) 2009.08.21 Buono! days 2 2009 Natsu Special Dorama Kaze Buono! Kikiippai (Buono!) - Fanclub Release - 2009.10.27 Berryz Koubou Fan no Tsudoi 2009 (Berryz Koubou) - Fanclub Release - 2009.12.02 Berryz Koubou Single V Clips 4 (Berryz Koubou) 2009.12.09 Thank You Very Berry (Berryz Koubou) 2009.12.16 Rock'n Buono! 2 (Buono!) - Fanclub Release - 2009.12.16 Rock'n Buono! 2 (Momoko Tsugunaga ver.) (Buono!) - Fanclub Release - 2010.02.10 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Medachitai!!~ (Berryz Koubou) 2010.02.13 Berryz Koubou fan club tour ~7nin no Majo-tachi~ happy halloween 2009 Vol.1 & Vol.2 (Berryz Koubou) - Fanclub Release - 2010.03.10 CLIPS vol.1 (Buono!) 2010.03.17 Shugo Chara! Clip♪Best (Guardians 4, Shugo Chara Egg!, Buono!) 2010.05.19 We are Buono! Buono! LIVE TOUR 2010 (Buono!) 2010.06.23 Berryz Koubou Festival ~Youkoso Otakebi Land e~ (Berryz Koubou) 2010.08.25 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no Ie Otakebi House~ (Berryz Koubou) 2010.11.10 Buono! Live Tour 2010 ~Rock’n Buono! 3~ (Buono!) 2010.11.17 Alo Hello! 2 Berryz Koubou DVD (Berryz Koubou) 2010.12.15 Sanokuen Shoujo (Berryz Koubou) 2011.02.09 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Aki Fuyu ~Berikou Fest!~ (Berryz Koubou) 2011.06.22 Buono! Live 2011 winter ~Re;Buono!~ (Buono!) 2011.07.20 Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ (Berryz Koubou) 2011.08.17 Berryz Koubou Single V Clips 5 (Berryz Koubou) 2011.12.07 Buono! Live Tour 2011 summer ~Rock'n Buono! 4~ (Buono!) 2011.12.21 Berryz Koubou Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011 (Berryz Koubou) 2012.02.29 Berryz Koubou & °C-ute Collab Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Berikyuu Island~ (Berryz Koubou) 2012.04.xx Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live ☆777☆ (Berryz Koubou) 2012.05.23 Buono! LIVE 2012 "R・E・A・L" (Buono!) 2012.07.04 Buono! Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2012 (Buono!) 2012.08.08 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Berryz Station~ (Berryz Koubou) 2012.08.29 CLIPS vol.2 (Buono!) 2012.12.12 PIZZA-LA Presents Buono! Delivery LIVE 2012 ~Ai wo Otodoke!~ (Buono!) 2014.03.19 Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Nippon Budokan Special Live 2013 ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ (Berryz Koubou) 2014.06.18 Berryz Koubou Debut 10 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~Real Berryz Koubou~ (Berryz Koubou) 2014.12.24 Berryz Koubou Debut 10 Shuunen Special Concert 2014 THANK you Berikyuu! in Nippon Budokan Kouhen (Berryz Koubou) 2015.02.25 Berryz Koubou Debut 10 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Professional~ (Berryz Koubou) 2015.05.27 Berryz Koubou NARUCHIKA 2015 in Bangkok (Berryz Koubou) 2015.06.10 Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Iku Be~! (Berryz Koubou) 2016.11.23 Buono! Festa 2016 (Buono!) 2017.09.13 Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ (Buono!) 2017.09.13 Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ COMPLETE BOX (Buono!) DVD Magazines: 2009.02.11 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE Vol.1 (Buono!) - Fanclub Release - 2009.12.19 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE Vol.2 (Buono!) - Fanclub Release - 2010.02.11 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE Vol.3 (Buono!) - Fanclub Release - 2010.08.12 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE Vol.4 Momoko Angle (Buono!) - Fanclub Release - 2010.08.12 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE Vol.5 Miyabi Angle (Buono!) - Fanclub Release - 2010.08.12 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE Vol.6 Airi Angle (Buono!) - Fanclub Release - 2011.02.11 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE Vol.7 (Buono!) - Fanclub Release - 2011.02.19 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE Vol.8 (Buono!) - Fanclub Release - 2011.08.20 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE Vol.9 (Buono!) - Fanclub Release - 2011.08.20 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE Vol.10 (Buono!) - Fanclub Release - 2012.01.28 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE Vol.11 (Buono!) - Fanclub Release - 2012.01.28 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE Vol.12 (Buono!) - Fanclub Release - 2012.08.25 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE Vol.13 (Buono!) - Fanclub Release - 2012.08.25 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE Vol.14 (Buono!) - Fanclub Release - 2015.10.13 Country Girls DVD Magazine Vol.1 (Country Girls) 2016.03.25 Country Girls DVD Magazine Vol.2 (Country Girls) 2016.05.14 Country Girls DVD Magazine Vol.3 (Country Girls) 2016.08.25 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE vol.15 (Buono!) Photobooks: 2005.05.19 Berryz Koubou (Berryz Koubou) 2005.08.02 SEASONZ (Berryz Koubou) 2005.08.25 marugoto (Berryz Koubou) 2005.10.25 Abe Natsumi + Berryz Koubou in Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show (Abe Natsumi, Berryz Koubou) 2005.12.02 switch on! (Berryz Koubou) 2006.07.05 nyoki nyoki champion! (Berryz Koubou) 2006.09.21 Berryz Koubou & °C-ute in Hello!Project 2006 Summer Wonderful Hearts Land) (°C-ute & Berryz Koubou) 2007.10.04 Welcome! Berryz Kyuuden (Berryz Koubou) 2008.07.04 Berryz Kamen VS Cutie Ranger Live Photobook Stage ver.) (°C-ute & Berryz Koubou) 2008.07.04 Berryz Kamen VS Cutie Ranger Live Photobook Document ver.) (°C-ute & Berryz Koubou) 2009.06.10 5th Anniversary Alo Hello! Berryz Koubou in HAWAII ~LIVE & DVD MAKING~ (Berryz Koubou) 2010.02.20 Buono! First Live Tour 2009 ~Winter Festa!~ LIVE TOUR PHOTO DOCUMENT (Buono!) 2010.03.24 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Haru (Tsugunaga Momoko, Sugaya Risako, Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi, Mano Erina) 2010.11.17 Alo Hello! Rainbow Berryz (Berryz Koubou) 2011.03.03 Berryz Koubou 7 Shuunen Kinen PHOTO BOOK 「7」 (Berryz Koubou) 2011.05.09 Buono! Live 2011 Winter ~Re;Buono!~ Live Photo Document (Buono!) 2017.05.28 PINK CRES. PhotoBook Vol.1 (Bangkok) (PINK CRES.) 2017.10.28 PINK CRES. PhotoBook Vol.2 (Malaysia/Philippines) (PINK CRES.) Essays: 2002.12.04 Morning Musume + Hello! Project Kids + Goto Maki in the Movie Koinu Dan no Monogatari (Mornin Musume / Hello! Project Kids / Goto Maki)